The Name's Berry
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: When Voyager finally gets back to earth, and it's time for Admiral Paris to meet Tom's kid s and the eldest seems just a "smidge" ecentric. Owen is a little OOC btw.


_Just the first in one-shot series I'm making about the kids of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres from Star Trek: Voyager._

"Berry! Hurry up!" Tom Paris yelled through the bathroom door to his 15-year-old daughter.

"I'm coming daddy!" Berlin 'Berry' Paris said as she walked out the door, wearing her usual, very strange outfit.

"My god, where did you get your taste of clothes?!" Tom exaggerated as his daughter rolled her eyes. 'Seriously, red t-shirt with yellow sleeves is just, plain wrong!! And the jean shorts are gonna get a bunch of boys killed…'

"Mama says I get it from you," Berry teased, B'Elanna came in, sighed at the old conversation, and handed Berry her black boots, which Berry struggled to get on for a good six minutes.

"Come on; let's go we're due at Starfleet Command in ten minutes." B'Elanna encouraged as Tom handed Berry her backpack (of HOLDING!! Hehe, too much D&D!).

"'Kay I'm ready!" Berry cheered, as Tom and B'Elanna walked to the door. Berry followed, grabbing her comm badge on her way out.

"Thank you, Marge, send the boy in." Owen said to his secretary through a comm on his desk.

"Hello, Admiral Paris?" a young boy of about 16 asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, you're Michael Telic, correct?" Owen responded.

"Yes, sir," the boy, Michael, affirmed.

"Good, now then…" Owen started before he heard very loud music coming from the room outside of his room. Both Owen and the boy went to investigate the noise. Which they discovered was none other then Berry, listening to a song from the 20th century and dancing.

"Who is that?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Excuse me, M…" Owen tried to ask.

"Are you Admiral Owen Paris?" Berry asked, reading off a data padd.

"Yes, you a..." he tried again.

"I'm Berry, your granddaughter!" Berry smiled, she pressed a button on another padd, and the music stopped. Owen looked her up and down, noticing the ridges on her forehead, the blond hair, and the dark eyes. (think B'Elanna at age 15 with blond hair)

"You're Tom's daughter?" Owen asked, remembering that Voyager had gotten back yesterday; Tom had called and said he might be by the next day.

"Affirmative!" Berry joked as she gave him a thumbs up, "Daddy had to go to some hearing, and told me to tell you he would come see you after."

"I see, come on in then," Owen said, leading both Berry and Michael into his office.

"Now, Michael, I have talked to the people at the academy and they would be pleased to have you, report at the dean's office Monday at 0730." Owen said to Michael, who nodded and turned to leave.

"You're going to the Academy, great, what do you plan to do?!" Berry asked cheerfully.

"A pilot," Michael responded, a bit surprised by Berry.

"Really, bet I could beat you in a race!" Berry challenged.

"Doubt it…" Michael said flatly, and then continued towards the door.

"We'll see!" Berry mentioned as he left.

"What do you mean by that?" Owen asked, having watched the exchange between the two.

"I'm going to the Academy." Berry said as she started pulling an album out of her bag (of holding.)

"Really!?" Owen asked, surprised.

"Yup!" Berry cheers as she hands him the album.

"What's this?" Owen looks at it as he says it.

"No idea, Mama said to give it to you," Berry responded.

"Ahh!" he says as he opens it, on the first page is a picture of Tom getting the rank of Lieutenant from Captain Janeway. The next couple of pages were pictures from events like Tom picking berries on a planet with Neelix to a photo of B'Elanna and Tom's wedding to family pictures of Berry, Tom, and B'Elanna with different members of the crew. On the very last page were Tom and B'Elanna holding a baby, a much younger Berry standing next to them. Through out the pages Owen would ask who was who in the picture, when he got to the last page he asked the same.

"That's my baby bro." Berry said simply.

'Beep-beep-beepbeep'

"Oh, there's my padd!" Berry rushed over to her bag (of Holding!!), and started digging thru it, taking out at least 20 padds before getting to the right one. "Hmm…Got to go!" Berry rushed out the door, leaving Owen in the middle of a sentence.

_that's that, R&R please, thanks to LadyCupid for betaing for me_


End file.
